Wisdom of Eric, wisdom of John
by Nephren-Ka7
Summary: Cameron lernt von der Weisheit der einzigen beiden Menschen die sie jemals als ihre Freunde betrachtet hat


**Wisdom of Eric, wisdom of John**

Wir wissen nicht wie und wann Cameron Eric zu ersten Mal getroffen hat, aber wahrscheinlich wesentlich spaeter als ich in dieser Geschichte andeute, ich verbuche das mal unter kuenstlerische Freiheit, ist ja sowieso AU. Spielt waehrend der ersten Staffel

Eric konnte nicht umhin sich ueber dieses seltsame Maedchen zu wundern das eines heissen Sommernachmittags wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, und schon bald zu einem Dauergast in seinem kleinen Koenigreich geworden war.

Gut, eine oeffentliche Bibliothek als sein Koenigreich zu bezeichnen war vielleicht etwas uebertrieben aber in seiner Vorstellung war sie sein, nicht wie ein privater Besitz, eher wie etwas Wertvolles das ihm anvertraut worden war um darauf aufzupassen, etwas demgegenueber er eine grosse Verantwortung verspuerte.

"Ich habe Romeo und Julia noch einmal gelesen."

"Tatsaechlich? Ich dachte du hättest es schon beim ersten Mal langweilig gefunden." schmunzelte der Bibliothekar.

"Das habe ich auch." bestaetigte Cameron mit emotionsloser Stimme. "Aber ich habe es noch einmal studiert weil ich etwas ueber die Liebe herausfinden wollte. Und da Romeo und Julia als groesste Liebesgeschichte aller Zeiten gilt dachte ich, ich haette vielleicht etwas uebersehen. Leider bin ich immer noch nicht schlauer geworden. Liebe erscheint in dieser Geschichte als gefaehrlich und selbstzerstoererisch. Wenn es sich um eine zutreffende Beschreibung handelt, erscheint es irrational dass Menschen so viel Wert darauf legen."

"Hmh." machte Eric. "Ich fand immer dass es bei Romeo und Julia gar nicht so sehr um die Liebe geht sondern um das Verliebtsein."

"Oh." machte Cameron, schwieg ein paar Sekunden und fragte dann: "Gibt es da einen Unterschied?"

Eric schmunzelte, er war Mitte dreissig, im Moment kam er sich aber wie ein alter, lebenweiser, abgeklaerter Mann vor der seine Weisheit mit der Jugend teilen sollte.

"Oh, ja. Da gibt es einen grossen Unterschied. Verliebtheit ist etwas sehr starkes, ein maechtiges Gefuehl dass uns oft dazu bringt verrueckte Dinge zu tun. Es ist wie ein Rausch, wie ein Droge, nur viel besser. Und es kann gefaehrlich sein, wie man bei Romeo und Julia sieht. Aber Verliebtsein ist auch oft nur sehr fluechtig und es kann einen blind dafuer machen dass man gar nicht zu einer anderen Person passt oder dass diese Person nicht gut fuer einen ist oder man selbst nicht gut fuer die andere Person. Verliebtheit erlischt oft so schnell wie sie gekommen ist. Allerdings kann das auch sehr schmerzhaft sein."

"Oh." machte Cameron erneut. Sie hatte ihm konzentriert und beinahe andaechtig gelauscht, war geradezu an seinen Lippen gehangen.

"Und was ist mit Liebe?"

"Tja, Liebe. Liebe ist zu was Verliebtsein fuehren kann. Sie ist meistens bestaendiger und irgendwie ruhiger als die Verliebtheit, aber gleichzeitig auch von groesserer Tiefe. Sie ist vielleicht nicht immer ganz so aufregend aber sie ist mindestens so maechtig, oft sogar noch maechtiger. Wer wirklich liebt wird wahrscheinlich genauso bereit sein sein Leben fuer den geliebte Menschen zu opfern aber er wird sich wahrscheinlich nicht so leichtfertig umbringen wie mancher es aus Verliebtheit schon getan hat."

Cameron nickte langsam. Eric gebrauchte zwar eine etwas blumigere Sprache als ihr lieb war, aber ihren bisherigen Studien zufolge liess sich das offenbar nicht vermeiden. Liebe und/oder Verliebtsein war offenbar ein Thema ueber das niemand ausschliesslich in rationale Begriffen sprechen konnte. Es schien sich um ein nur teilweise rationales Phaenomen zu handeln und es bedurfte einer gewissen Irrationalitaet um sich ihm zu naehern.

"Gibt es das Eine auch ohne das Andere?"

"Definitiv. Verliebtheit vergeht oft wieder ohne zu Liebe zu werden, wenn man merkt dass es eigentlich wenig gibt was einen verbindet und umgekehrt besteht die Liebe oft ohne Verliebtheit weiter. Aber natuerlich gibt es verschiede Arten von Liebe die nicht alle mit den Geschlechtshormonen zu tun haben."

"Ich glaube ich kann nicht verliebt sein." sagte sie nachdenklich. "Aber ich denke ich kann lieben."

Cameron war wirklich ein Phaenomen und immer fuer Ueberraschungen gut. Sie wirkte oftmals kuehl, ja kalt, oberflaechlich betrachtet sogar gefuehllos, aber Eric hatte immer vermutet dass hinter dieser Fassade mehr steckte. Zugebeben, er war sich ziemlich sicher dass sie unter irgendeiner Art von Beeintraechtigung litt, moeglicherweise einer leichten Form von Autismus und manchmal machte er sich Sorgen um sie aber andererseits machte sie den Eindruck eines Maedchens das sehr gut in der Lage war auf sich aufzupassen und mit den Irrungen des Lebens fertig zu werden.

In manchen Naechten erschien sie ihm vollkommen abgebrueht, in anderen geradezu kindlich naiv, als waere sie gestern erst geboren worden. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. In jedem Falle hoerte sie nicht auf ihn zu faszinieren.

"Das ist das erste Mal dass ich dich ueber Liebe reden hoere seit wir uns kennen." sagte er. Er war neugierig, sie hatte nie einen Freund erwaehnt und ueberhaupt hatte er nie den Eindruck gehabt dass sie viel Interesse an den Dingen zeigte die die meisten Maedchen in ihrem Alter beschaeftigten, mit Ausnahme des erheblichen Werts den sie auf ihr Aeusseres zu legen schien.

"Ja." antwortete sie einfach. Sie sass aufrecht auf einem Drehsessel, die Haende flach auf ihre Oberschenkel gelegt und Eric haette schwoeren koennen dass sie sich in den letzten fuenfzehn Minuten in denen sie ihm schweigend zugesehen hatte wie er am Computer arbeitete, bevor die Sprache auf Romeo und Julia gekommen war, keinen Milimeter bewegt hatte.

"Hmh." machte Eric. Cameron war definitiv keine Quasselstrippe. Eric machte das durchaus nichts, er genoss auch ihre stumme Gegenwart und sie schien es ebenfalls nicht zu stoeren einfach nur dazusitzen und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten waehrend er arbeitete. Jetzt aber war die Neugierde staerker.

"Hat sich vielleicht etwas in deinem Privatleben veraendert? Ich will dich nicht ausfragen, aber das wuerde erklaeren warum du in den letzten Wochen seltener gekommen bist."

Er hatte sich tatsaechlich etwas Sorgen gemacht dass sie aufhoeren koennte ihn zu aufzusuchen, wodurch seine Naechte um Vieles langweiliger und einsamer werden wuerden, auch wenn er versucht hatte sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Ja. Ich habe jetzt einen Freund." antwortete Cameron und bestaetigte Eric's Verdacht. Sie sass weiterhin reglos auf ihrem Stuhl aber eine Andeutung von Stolz war aus ihrer Stimme zu hoeren.

"Wow. Das freut mich fuer dich. Ich hoffe nur er behandelt dich auch wirklich anstaendig." sagte Eric mit einem verschmitzten Laecheln.

Irgendwie war er erleichtert ueber diese Neuigkeit. Wahrscheinlich war das ein Stueck Normalitaet das Cameron gebrauchen konnte. Er hatte schon laenger den Verdacht dass sie ein recht einsames Leben fuehren musste, ausser ihrer Mom und ihrem Bruder schien sie nicht viele Kontakte zu pflegen. Wuerde sie sonst bei ihm herumhaengen? Wenn es ihr gut tat einen Freund zu haben, wuerde er es verschmerzen wenn sie ihn weniger haeufig besuchte.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn schweigend und aufmerksam, er hoffte dass diese Frage nicht zu aufdringlich wirkte, es war schwer abzuschaetzen wo sie die Grenzen des Vertraulichen zog.

"Moechtest du den letzten Donut?" Das spontane Angebot sollte die Konversation auf unverfaengliches Territorium zurueckfuehren. Er deutete auf die fettige Schachtel die zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch stand.

"Nein. Donuts sind Gift fuer die Figur." erwiderte Cameron bestimmt.

"Wenn ich rund wie eine Kugel werde ist es also okay." scherzte Eric. "Ausserdem kann man das durch etwas Sport leicht ausgleichen."

"Ich mache keinen Sport." erklaerte Cameron. "Ich tanze nur. Das ist eine Kunstform. Die Antwort lautet uebrigens ja."

Eric runzelte leicht verwirrt die Stirn. "Welche Antwort?"

"Die Antwort auf deine Frage. Sie lautet: Ja, John behandelt mich wirklich anstaendig."

Seit sie mehr oder weniger offiziell ein Paar waren hatte John sie weder angeschrien noch irgendwelchen abschaetzigen Bemerkungen gemacht. Stattdessen machte er ihr haeufig Komplimente, zeigte auffaelliges Interesse an ihrer Funktionsweise, an Ballet und klassischer Musik, was er frueher nicht getan hatte. Ausserdem machte er ihr kleine Geschenke, wie einen Teddybaeren den er an einem Schiessstand im Vergnuegungspark gewonnen und hielt zunehmend Tueren fuer sie auf.

Stofftiere hatten in Cameron's Augen wenig praktischen Nutzen und sie war sehr gut in der Lage Tueren selbst zu oeffnen aber ihre Datenbanken ueber Grundlagen der Psychologie sagten ihr uebereinstimmend dass es sich um gutgemeinte Gesten handelte die Wertschaetzung bekunden sollten. Ausserdem handelte es sich beim Aufhalten von Tueren um ein Symptom von etwas das Gentleman genannt wurde, das zwar als etwas altmodisch galt, aber dennoch gern gesehen wurde.

"Gut. Hmh, witziger Zufall dass dein Freund genau wie den Bruder heisst. Na ja, John ist ja nicht gerade ein seltener Name."

"Es ist der selbe John." erklaerte Cameron sachlich. "Darum besteht keine Verwechslungsgefahr."

Eric spuerte wie sich seine Nackenhaare straeubten. In den naechsten Sekunden versuchte er sich darueber klar zu werden ob er gerade tatsaechlich gehoerte hatte was er glaubte gehoert zu haben. Er suchte nach einem Zeichen von, er vermochte nicht einmal zu sagen was, in ihrem Gesicht aber sie wirkte voellig ungeruehrt, kein Muskel zuckte. Es waere ein mehr als merkwuerdiger Scherz gewesen und soweit Eric Cameron kennengelernt hatte, verfuegte sie nicht ueber einen Sinn fuer Humor.

Cameron beobachtete wie Eric's Brauen nach oben wanderten und sein Mund sich oeffnete und schloss ohne einen Ton hervor zubringen, was ihm etwas vom Aussehen eines auf trockenem Land erstickenden Fisches verlieh. Dann roeteten sich seine Wangen und er sah rasch zur Seite. Offenbar war es ihr Bericht der diese Reaktion ausgeloest hatte. Cameron befragte ihre Psychologie Software und ihr HUD lieferte ihr drei moegliche Erklaerungen fuer dieses Phaenomen, nach der Wahrscheinlichkeit ihres Zutreffens gereiht.

"Ich wurde adoptiert."

Eric lies die Luft entweichen die er unbewusst angehalten hatte. Er war versucht sich hinter seinem Computer zu verstecken damit sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte aber damit wuerde er sich nur noch mehr laecherlich machen. Erleichterung durchstroemte ihn dass er offenbar doch nicht ungefragt von ungeahnten Abgruenden im Leben der Familie Baum ueberrollt wurde.

Er raeusperte sich unbehaglich.

"Das wusste ich nicht. Erklaert allerdings warum du von deiner Mom so oft als Sarah sprichst. Nah ich hoffe alles wird auch in Zukunft bestens laufen." Nur weg von diesem Thema.

"Ich denke das wird es."

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte fuer etwa fuenf Minuten, nun ja, zumindest auf Eric's Seite herrschte immer noch ein gewisses Gefuehl der Betretenheit, es war unmoeglich festzustellen ob Cameron das ebenso empfand.

"John und ich haben eines Tages gemerkt dass wir verrueckt nach einander sind."

Eric nickte.

"Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklaeren. Ich war schon viel zu neugierig im Bezug auf dein Privatleben."

Cameron schuettelte den Kopf.

"Ich erklaere nichts. Wir sind Freunde und Freunde teilen ihre Geheimnisse."

Geheimnis? Cameron war ein eher verschlossener Mensch und waehrend Eric ihr, mehr aus Langeweile denn aus irgendeinem andereren Grund, schon bald praktisch seine ganze, langweilige Lebensgeschichte erzaehlt hatte (wobei sie sich als sehr gute Zuhoererin erwiesen hatte, das schien ihr mehr zu liegen als das selber reden), hatte sie sich stets zurueckhaltend dabei gezeigt von ihrem Leben zu berichten.

Aus wie beilaeufig fallengelassenen Bemerkungen ueber ihre Familie hatte er sich einiges zusammenstueckeln koennen. Besonders gerne hatte sie immer von ihrem Bruder berichtet auf den sie grosse Stuecke zu halten schien, etwas das nun in einem anderen Licht erschien.

"Na dann, wenn das so ist, danke fuer dein Vertrauen. Ich wuerde dir auch meine Geheimnisse erzaehlen, aber ich befuerchte ich habe keine."

Cameron erhob sich geschmeidig und kam um den Tisch herum. Sie klopfte Eric sanft auf die Schulter als wolle sie troestend sagen: "Nah, nah, ist schon nicht so schlimm."

Eric lachte.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe mich daran gewoehnt dass mein Leben langweilig ist."

Cameron blinzelte und sah ihn mehrere Sekunden lang an.

"Warum ist dein Leben langweilig?" fragte sie dann.

"Ach, ich weiss nicht. Besonders spannend und ereignisreich war es eigentlich nie, aber im letzten Jahr sind meine Freundschaften ploetzlich immer rarer geworden."

Er versuchte es zu vermeiden verbittert zu klingen oder sich anmerken zu lassen wie sehr seine zunehmende Vereinsamung ihn belastet hatte.

"Es heisst ja dass die wahren Freunde sich erst zeigen wenn du arm oder krank oder beides bist. Tja, sieht so aus als haette ich nicht viel Glueck gehabt mit Meinen."

Er schuettelte den Kopf, ein trauriges Laecheln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Ich verstehe nicht." sagte Cameron. "Warum sollten deine Freunde dich wegen deines Krebses meiden? Krebs ist nicht ansteckend."

Eric nickte langsam.

"Das wohl nicht, aber weisst du, es sah wirklich aus als wuerde ich sterben und... Ich denke manche Menschen koennen mit dem Tod einfach nicht umgehen, dafuer kann ich ihnen eigentlich nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen."

Cameron setzte sich auf die Tischkante. Sie war immer sehr schwer zu lesen aber er glaubte von sich mittlerweile behaupten zu koennen in der Lage zu sein die kleinen und subtilen Veraenderungen ihrer Mimik erkennen und deuten zu koennen. Im Moment wirkte sie ernst und sehr nachdenklich.

Schliesslich fragte sie: "Glaubst du deine Freunde werden wiederkommen, jetzt da die Chemotherapie angeschlagen hat und der Krebs sich zurueckbildet?"

Eric wiegte den Kopf hin und her und strich mit der Hand ueber seinen kahlen Schaedel.

"Ich weiss es nicht, manche vielleicht. Aber ehrlich gesagt weiss ich gar nicht ob ich das will."

"Ich verstehe." sagte sie und sprach seine verborgenen Gedanken laut aus. "Sie waren nicht fuer dich da, als du sie am meisten gebraucht haettest."

Eric zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie hatte natuerlich recht aber es klang so hart und nachtragend es aus ihrem Mund zu hoeren. Andererseits... Er brach den Gedankengang ab, fuehlte sich hilflos. Natuerlich vermisste er seine Freunde aber andererseits schien das Band das ihn mit Cameron verband staerker zu sein als das das er je zu ihnen gehabt hatte. Cameron hatte ihn waehrend der schmerzlichsten Monate der Angst mindestens zweimal in der Wochen besucht und das obwohl sie sich erst seit weniger als einem Jahr kannten. Angesichts dessen schienen seine frueheren Bekanntschaften bedeutungslos.

Cameron stand auf und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, lies sie fuer zwei Minuten dort ruhen.

"Ich glaube ich kann mit dem Tod umgehen. Wenn du willst koennen wir jederzeit ueber deinen Krebs reden."

Eric unterdrueckte ein Lachen, nur ein erstickter, undefinierbarer Laut drang ueber seine Lippen.

"Danke. Aber jetzt da er endlich zurueckgeht, wuerde ich mich selber lieber mit anderem beschaeftigen." Er suchte fieberhaft nach einem Thema zu dem er wechseln konnte. "So, Romeo und Julia hat dir also auch beim zweiten Lesen nicht gefallen, um ehrlich zu sein, mir haben die Koenigsdramen auch immer besser zugesagt."

"Ja." nickte Cameron und schlenderte wieder zurueck zu ihrem Sessel. "Aber manches kommt mir bekannt vor. Die Familien die sich hassen und gegen die Liebe der beiden sind zu Beispiel. Das erinnert mich an John's Familie, die moegen mich auch nicht und sind dagegen dass John mit mir gluecklich wird." Jetzt war sie es die leicht verbittert klang.

Eric kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Immerhin hatte er doch angenommen dass die Connors auch Cameron's Familie waren. Gut, sie war adoptiert, aber immerhin waren es die Leute von denen sie aufgezogen worden war, oder? War es moeglich dass alles was er bisher ueber Cameron und ihre Angehoerigen verstanden zu haben glaubte falsch war?

"Mit Familie meinst du deine, aehm, John's Mom und ... seinen Onkel, richtig? Onkel Derek."

"Ein paranoider, rassistischer Kriegsveteran mit einem Alkoholproblem." bestaetigte Cameron hilfsbereit und fuegte in einem Nachsatz hinzu als waere es ihr eben erst eingefallen: "Meine leiblichen Grosseltern waren Apachen. Derek hielt es immer fuer einen Fehler mich zu adoptieren."

Eric war ein bisschen blass um die Nase geworden.

"Mein Gott, Cameron, ich hatte keine Ahnung wie schwierig deine Situation ist."

"Es ist schon gut." sagte Cameron leichthin. "Ich komme zurecht. Aber John macht sich Sorgen darum wie sie reagieren werden, darum moechte er dass wir es geheim halten."

Eric wusste wirklich nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte, sein reflexartiger erster Gedanke war dass es wahrscheinlich nicht gut gehen wuerde so etwas dauerhaft zu verheimlichen, aber er hatte nicht den Eindruck das Cameron einen Rat wollte und er fuehlte sich ohnehin hoffnungslos von der Rolle als Ratgeber ueberfordert. So beschloss er nichts zu sagen.

Eric schien sich immer zu freuen wenn sie Conversation pflegten und es war ein nuetzlicher Test fuer ihre Faehigkeiten als Infiltrator. Tatsächlich hatte ihr regelmässiger Kontakt zu ihm ihr dabei geholfen auch die anderen Menschen in ihrem Umfeld besser zu verstehen, einschliesslich John. Vom Standpunkt der Moral aus gesehen, ein stets komplexer und brüchiger Standpunkt, zugegeben, war sie ihm wohl zu dem was man als Dankbarkeit bezeichnete verpflichtet auch wenn er nie erfahren würde was für eine Rolle er in ihrem Leben gespielt hatte.

Versuchsobjekt, unwissender Lehrer und Trainingspartner, Freund? Wahrscheinlich. Cameron hatte noch nie einen Freund gehabt, mit Ausnahme von John, in der Zukunft, vielleicht, und auch hier. Sie hatte auch nie das Bedürfnis nach Freundschaft verspürt oder danach gesucht. Jetzt, da sie sich daran gewoehnt hatte, wusste sie allerdings dass sie diese Erfahrung missen wuerde.

Eric wuerde in wenigen Jahren sterben, selbst wenn ihn nicht der Krebs toetete, selbst fuer Nichtbehinderte war die Ueberlebensaussicht nach dem Tag des Juengsten Gerichts ausnehmend schlecht und erst recht fuer Personen mit erheblichen Einschraenkungen und keinerlei Kenntnissen in der Kunst des Kampfes und des Ueberlebens in Extremsituationen.

Die grosse Mehrheit der Menschen spielte in Cameron's Welt keinerlei Rolle, weder durch ihr Leben, noch durch ihren Tod, beides einfach nur ein Faktum ohne weitergehende Bedeutung, an dieser grundlegenden Tatsache hatte sich durch ihre Bekanntschaft mit Eric nichts geaendert. Dennoch war ein Kreis von Personen enstanden von denen Cameron es vorzog sie am Leben zu wissen. Interessanterweise hatte sie festgestellt dass sie unterschiedliche Personen auf unterschiedliche Weise in diesen Kreis einreihte.

Derek Reese war ein guter Soldat und sein Verlust ein harter Schlag fuer das "Team Connor", dennoch war der Gedanke an Derek's Tod nicht mit einem persoenlichen Eindruck von Mangel verbunden. Haette Derek keinen Wert fuer John gehabt, es waere Cameron egal gewesen ob er lebte oder starb. Eric dagegen hatte keinen Nutzen fuer die Connors, und mittlerweile auch nicht mehr fuer Cameron selbst (sie war sich ziemlich sicher dass sie alles von ihm gelernt hatte), dennoch zog sie sein Leben seinem Tod deutlich vor, sein Verschwinden wuerde eine bleibende Leerstelle hinterlassen.

Ein kuehler Wind kam auf als Cameron durch die fast leeren, naechtlichen Strassen wanderte. Er trieb einen leeren Plastiksack vor sich her der vor Cameron's Fuessen den Gehsteig querte. Blitzschnell schnellte ihr Fuss nach vorne und stellte sich darauf, sie bueckte sich und hob das Stueck Abfall auf, trug es zum naechsten Muellcontainer und warf es hinein. Neben dem Container sass eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf dem Boden, gekleidet in einen zerschlissenen Mantel, eine Flasche in einer schmutzigen, braunen Papiertuete neben sich.

Sie ignorierte den Obdachlosen und setzte ihren Weg fort. Ein paar Strassen weiter sah sie eine Gruppe junger Maenner die um ein Cabrio herumstanden und rauchten. Hinter ihnen drang gedaempft Musik aus einer Bar. Cameron zoomte an die vier Maenner zwischen achtzehn und Mitte Zwanzig heran. Alle waren kahl rasiert und trugen zahlreiche, auffaellige Taetowierungen zur Schau. Wahrscheinlich Mitglieder einer Gang. Cameron beschloss einen anderen Weg zu nehmen. Sie schaetzte die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch ein dass sie aufdringlich werden wuerden wenn sie sie sahen, ein einsames, attraktives, zierliches Maedchen dass den Eindruck vermittelte eine leichte Beute zu sein. Cameron wuerde sie toeten oder zumindest verletzen muessen, beides konnte Probleme mit sich bringen, Spuren hinterlassen die diejenigen mit den richtigen Kenntnissen, andere Maschinen zu Beispiel, unter Umstaenden entziffern konnten. Sie nahm eine Seitenstrasse um einige Haeuser weiter wieder auf die Hauptstrasse zurueckzukehren.

Da Cameron keinen Schlaf brauchte, hatte sie sich unter anderem den gesamten Stadtplan von Los Angeles eingepraegt, bis zur entlegensten Gasse. Das konnte sich als nuetzlich erweisen wenn sie vor jemandem auf der Flucht waren. Oder auf der Jagd.

Schliesslich kam das Haus der Connors respektive der Baums in Sicht. Es naechtens zu verlassen war ein kalkuliertes Risiko. Cameron haette es nicht gewagt, waeren nur Sarah und John zu Hause gewesen. Die Tatsache das Derek ebenfalls da war, verringerte die Gefahr das John etwas zustiess um gerade so viel das Cameron das Risiko als tragbar einstuffte. Das wuerde sie Derek Reese allerdings nie sagen. Das Haus lag in Stille und Dunkelheit als sie die Tuer aufschloss und eintrat. Sie streifte lautlos ihre Schuhe ab, stellte sie ordentlich an ihren Platz und ging auf den Zehenspitzen zur Treppe. Sie brauchte kein Licht, John brauchte keinen Schlaf und ausserdem war sie wenig daran interessiert Sarah und Derek zu erklaeren wo sie gewesen war.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen unerwarteterweise Atemzuege, zu unregelmaessig um die eine Schlafenden zu sein. Cameron trat vor die Wohnzimmertuer und starrte direkt in den Lauf und das Nachtsichtzielfernrohr vor Derek Reese's Scharfschuetzengewehr. Sie legte den Kopf schief.

"Du brauchst das Gewehr nicht." sagte sie leise. "Ich bin es nur."

"Ich sehe dass du es bist." sagte Derek in toedlichem Ernst. "Wo bist du gewesen?"

"Ich wuesste nicht was dich das angeht." sagte Cameron schnippisch.

Derek schnaubte, sie konnte durch ihren Restlichtverstaerker deutlich erkennen wie sein Gesicht sich vor Wut verdunkelte.

"Und ob mich das etwas angeht, Blechkuebel. Und es geht auch Sarah und John etwas an wo du dich herumtreibst. Eine ganze Menge sogar."

Cameron sah das er genau die Stelle an ihrem Schaedel anvisierte an der sich unter ihrem Skalp ihr Chip Port verbarg. Sie drehte um die andere Gesichtshaelfte zu. Derek's Lippen zuckten.

"Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer. Gute Nacht." sagte Cameron mit neutraler Stimme und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Oh nein, du bleibst hier!" bruellte Derek ploetzlich, sein Gesicht verzerrt vor Hass.

Im ersten Stock ging das Licht an und die Tuer von Sarah Connor's Schlafzimmer wurde aufgerissen. Binne Sekundenbruchteilen kam Sarah mit einer Shotgun bewaffnet die Treppe heruntergestuermt. Da sie nun keinen Nutzen mehr in Heimlichkeit sah, nahm Cameron ihr die Arbeit ab und schaltet das Licht in Flur und Wohnzimmer ein. Derek blinzelte einen Augenblick um sich an die ploetzliche Helligkeit zu gewoehnen. Mit grimmiger Befriedigung stellte Cameron im Stillen fest dass die Zeit leicht ausgereicht haette um Derek zu entwaffnen und zu toeten.

Toeten koennen, das konnte man auch Sarah Connor's Blick beinahe zutrauen als er zwischen Cameron und Derek hin und her wanderte. Als sie das Gewehr in Derek's Haenden sah hielt sie die Shotgun in Cameron's ungefaehre Richtung gerichtet, ohne direkt auf sie zu zielen. Damit stellte sie klar wem sie mehr vertraute, Derek, der offensichtlich irgendeinen Grund haben musste die Waffe auf Cameron zu richten. Ein potentiell gefaehrlicher Trugschluss, fand Cameron. Schliesslich war es im Bereich des Moeglichen dass Derek einfach durchgedreht hatte, etwa als Folge erlittener Traumata, und selbst zu eine Bedrohung fuer seine Familie geworden war. Cameron hatte dergleichen in der Zukunft oft genug beobachtet.

"Was ist hier los." fragte Sarah barsch.

"Was los ist?" wiederholte Derek und nickte in Cameron's Richtung. "Das Metall schleicht sich naechtens aus dem Haus und treibt sich Gott weiss wo herum, nur um sich dann heimlich wieder zurueck zu kommen, das ist los. Wer weiss was sie anstellt und wie lange sie das schon tut. Ich habe sie letzte Woche zufaellig gehoert, wie sie die Tuere aufgesperrt hat und habe beschlossen ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Heute nacht habe ich sie dann gehen gehoert und darauf gewartet dass sie wiederkommt. Ich hab sie zur Rede gestellt aber sie will nicht damit herausruecken wo sie war."

"Stimmt das?" fragte Sarah kalt. "Schleichst du dich nachts davon?"

"Na hoer mal, wieso fragst du sie? Ich habe dir gesagt dass es so ist." empoerte sich Derek.

"Halt die Klappe, Derek!" schnauzte Sarah.

Derek blieb der Mund offen stehen, dann schloss er ihn mit einem Klicken, seine Miene verriet eine Mischung aus Wut und Verblueffung. Mittlerweile hatte auch John sein Zimmer verlassen und stand oben auf dem Treppenabsatz. Er rieb sich muede die Augen, als er die Waffen sah die auf Cameron gerichtet waren erschrak er und oeffnete sofort den Mund um zu protestieren. Cameron schuettelte sofort den Kopf und formte die Worte "Lass es." mit ihren Lippen. John sah sie unglaeubig an, schloss aber den Mund und tappte die Treppe herunter.

"John, geh nach oben." sagte Derek in Kommandostimme, er nahm weder die Augen noch den Gewehrlauf von Cameron, die stumme Kommunikation die Cameron die Treppe hinaufgesandt hatte konnte ihm und Sarah nicht entgangen sein.

"Du hast gesagt es geht John etwas an, auch wenn ich dem nicht zustimme." feuerte Cameron in Derek's Richtung, seine Augen gluehten vor Wut. Das war natuerlich nur eine Metapher, Derek hatte nicht wirklich die Faehigkeit seine Augen zum Gluehen zu bringen, im Gegensatz zu Cameron. Sie war eben einfach viel cooler als er.

"Klugscheisserin." knurrte Derek.

John ignorierte seinen Onkel so oder so, die einzige Kommandostimme die bei ihm eine Reaktion ausloeste war die seiner Mutter. Er wollte an ihr vorbei auf Cameron zugehen aber ihr Arm schnellte vor wie eine blitzschnell heruntergelassene Schranke und versperrte ihm den Weg. John rollte mit den Augen.

"Was ist den los." fragte er, gaehnte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Er schien die Situation nicht recht ernst zu nehmen, was wiederum auch kein allzu gutes Zeichen war. Es gab einen Teil von Cameron der es als positiv bewertete dass er sie nicht sofort verdaechtigte, sie war ihm sogar dankbar dafuer. Aber andererseits war es fuer John Connor besser ein gesundes Misstrauen gegenueber jedermann, auch und insbesondere ihr, an den Tag zu legen.

Immer noch schnaubend vor Aerger, er musste wirklich auf sein Herz achten, berichtete Derek John davon was geschehen war. John's Miene wurde nun ebenfalls sehr ernst.

"Sag uns doch einfach wo du warst, Cameron. Es ist besser fuer das gegenseitige Vertrauen." Eillig fuegte er hinzu. "Nicht dass ich dir nicht vertrauen wuerde, aber..."

Derek lachte bitter.

"Da hoerst du's." knurrte er Sarah zu. "Ein Grund mehr sie loszuwerden."

Sarah ignorierte ihn erneut.

"Also?" fragte sie scharf.

"Ich habe nichts getan was gegen die Interessen von John Connor und seinen Beschuetzern und Verbuendeten verstoesst, das schwoere ich. Der Rest gehoert glaube ich zu meiner Privatsphaere."

Derek lachte erneut, unglaeubig und schrill.

"Hoert euch an was sie da von sich gibt. Sie schwoert und dann erhebt sie auch noch Anspruch auf Privatsphaere." Er machte eine Schritt auf Cameron zu und hielt den Gewehrlauf an ihren Schaedel. "Seit wann haben oder brauchen Maschinen Privatsphaere?"

"Derek!" rief John aus, zum Glueck waren sowohl Derek als auch Sarah zu sehr auf Cameron konzentriert um die Bestuerzung und den Schock in seiner Stimme zu hoere.

Cameron hielt Derek fuer einen Dummkopf, zumindest im Augenblick. Seine Emotionen vernebelten ihm (natuerlich metaphorisch) die Sicht. Er waere in einer besseren Position gewesen haette er eine Sicherheitsabstand eingehalten. Ihr konnte es nur recht sein. Trotzdem liess sie ihn fuer den Augenblick gewaehren.

"Derek!" wiess Sarah ihn scharf zurecht, nun war sie es die ignoriert wurde.

Es gab in der Familie Connor keine richtige Kommandostruktur. John war im Augenblick sicher noch der rangniedrigste, aber er erkannte nur Sarah als echte Vorgesetzte an, nicht Derek. Sarah wiederum sah sich eindeutig als den kommandieren Offizier an, aber sie wurde von Derek in dieser Rolle nicht vollstaendig akzeptiert, obwohl Derek zumindest einen Teil der Zeit damit zufrieden war zu tun was Sarah ihm sagte. Vielleicht sollte einmal eine klare Struktur festgelegt werden.

Sarah wandte sich an Cameron. Diesmal versuchte sie ob die Maschine der Vernunft zugaenglich war.

"Ist dir bewusst dass du sehr viel von uns verlangst? Du hast uns keinen Grund gegeben dir so sehr zu vertrauen. Wie sollen wir dir vertrauen wenn du Geheimnisse vor uns hast?"

"Ihr braucht mir nicht vollkommen zu vertrauen, nur soweit dass wir zusammenarbeiten koennen. Ein gewisses Mass an Misstrauen foerdert nur eure Wachsamkeit. Ich habe auch noch andere Geheimnisse, Dinge von denen John aus der Zukunft der Meinung war, dass ihr sie nicht zu wissen braucht."

Sarah wirkte ueberrascht und ein wenig schockiert ueber diese Worte, brauchte einige Sekunden um eigene zu finden. Auch John's Augen hatten sich fassungslos geweitet. Schliesslich fing Sarah sich wieder und nickte grimmig.

"In Ordnung, aber fuer mich ist damit die Grenze erreicht. Du hast selbst gesagt dass wir uns zumindest soweit vertrauen muessen dass wir zusammenarbeiten koennen. Das ist fuer mich hiermit nicht mehr gegeben. Und wenn John aus der Zukunft auch so wenig Vertrauen zu uns hat, dann kann ich dich nicht laenger als Beschuetzerin meines John akzeptiere, da hat er Pech gehabt."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. Cameron legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah Sarah unverwandt an. Vielleicht hatte sie tatsaechlich ein wenig zu viel von den Connors verlangt.

"Ich habe euch auch nie einen Grund gegeben mir derart zu misstrauen." sagte sie, beinahe ein wenig defensiv.

"Ach, und was war mit der Sache mit Vick's Chip?" fragte Derek lauernd. "Da hast du uns eiskalt belogen."

"Moment mal, Derek." mischte John sich ein und kam Cameron zu Hilfe. "Damals hat sie wirklich in unserem Sinne gehandelt und am Ende Recht behalten. Ohne die Daten auf Vick's Chip haetten wir die ARTIE Bedrohung niemals entdeckt und ausschalten koennen." Er sah Cameron direkt in die Augen. "Sie hat eine strategisch richtige Entscheidung getroffen."

Derek war verbluefft ueber John's Intervention, man konnte sehen wie es in seinem Gesicht arbeitete als er versuchte eine Antwort zu finden. Sarah kam ihm zuvor.

"Das mag schon sein aber es waere besser gewesen wenn sie uns in dieser Sache von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt haette."

"Das stimmt." gab Cameron bereitwillig zu. "Das war mein Fehler. In Zukunft werde ich euch ueber dergleichen Dinge informieren."

"Aber nicht darueber wo du heute nacht gewesen bist?" hakte Sarah nach.

Cameron ueberlegte. Es wiederstrebte ihr das Geheimnis preiszugeben aber sie musste zugeben dass es fuer die Mission nicht relevant war. Die Wahrheit war, jemand anderem als ausgerechnet Derek Reese gegenueber haette sie bereitwillig zugegeben wo sie gewesen war. Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen entdeckte sie eine gewisse Tendenz zu Irrationalitaet in sich, nicht zu ersten Mal.

"Ich habe eine oeffentliche Bibliothek besucht um zu lernen und Informationen zu sammeln." sagte sie schliesslich.

Nun sahen alle drei Mitglieder des Connor-Reese Clans sie mit unglaeubig geweiteten Augen an. Derek stiess ein glucksendes Geraeusch aus als wuerde er jeden Augenblick anfangen zu lachen, obwohl seine Augen keine Spur von Humor zeigten.

"Eine oeffentliche Bibliothek?" wiederholte Sarah. "Das ist des Pudel's Kern? Eine oeffentliche Bibliothek? Und das nachts?"

"Tagsueber habe ich anderes zu tun." erklaerte Cameron und fuegte in Gedanken hinzu: Wie du sehr genau weisst.

"Brichtst du dort einfach ein oder was?" fragte nun John.

"Der Bibliothekar der noch lange nach Ende der Oeffnungzeit arbeitet ist mein Freund und laesst sich von mir mit Donuts bestechen." erklaerte sie.

"Ein Freund? Hah, hah, ich lach mich tot." aetzte Derek.

"Und du gehst dorthin weil...?" bohrte Sarah.

"Ich interessiere mich sehr fuer die Vergangenheit. Sie bestimmt alles in der Zukunft." sagte Cameron.

"Also wenn das alles ist, gehe ich jetzt wieder ins Bett." sagte John, trat vor und druckte Derek's Gewehrlauf nach unten, was dieser wiederstrebend geschehen liess, dann gaehnte er demonstrativ und stieg langsam wieder die Treppe hinauf.

"Soll das heissen du glaubst ihr?" rief Derek ihm hinterher.

"Warum nicht?" sagte John ohne sich umzudrehen. "Warum sollte sie so etwas erfinden? Ausserdem habe ich doch gesagt dass ich ihr vertraue. Gute Nacht!" Bei den letzten Worten erhob er seine Stimme und zugleich seinen Arm um zu winken, immer noch ohne sich umzudrehen." Dann verschwand er wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Sarah liess nun ebenfalls die Shotgun sinken.

"Ich will darueber noch mehr erfahren, rechne also damit dass ich nochmal darauf zurueckkomme. Fuer den Moment lasse ich es aber gut sein. Gute Nacht." Damit folgte sie John nach oben.

Derek blieb unglaeubig kopfschuettelnd zurueck, starrte abwechselnd hinter Sarah her und dann auf Cameron. Zunaechst sah es so aus als wolle er noch etwas sagen, dann ueberlegte er es sich anders. Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinge auf auf sein eigenes Auge und dann auf Cameron, eine Geste von der Cameron nur annehmen konnte dass sie bedeutete dass er sie im Auge behalten wuerde. Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab, blieb aber noch unschluessig im Flur stehen. Schliesslich drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um und fauchte:

"Geh wenigstens auf Patroullie wenn du uns schon die halbe Nacht allein laesst, dafuer bist du immerhin gut."

"Du solltest dich vielleicht entscheiden ob es dich mehr aergert wenn ich da bin oder wenn ich nicht da bin." sagte Cameron leise.

Aergerlich grummelnd ging nun auch Derek die Treppe hinauf. Cameron dreht eine Runde durch den Garten, die Nacht war ruhig und fuer LA Verhaeltnisse relativ kuehl. Es kam zu keinerlei verdaechtigen Vorkommnissen, niemand naeherte sich oder beobachtete das Haus, weder Menschen die sich vielleicht heranschleichen wuerden, noch ein Terminator der ohne Zweifel mit dem entsprechenden Bewusstsein seiner Unverwundbarkeit, zielstrebig auf dem direktesten Weg auf die Vordertuer zumarschieren wuerde. Kein Hund bellte in der Nachbarschaft. Wieder lag die Baumresidenz in Dunkelheit und Stille. Doch diesmal wartete niemand auf Cameron als sie das Haus wieder betrat. Derek hatte sich in seinem Zimmer verschanzt, wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder einige leere Bierdosen vor der Tuer aufgestapelt damit ihr Klirren im Falle eine unbefugten Betretens als Weckruf dienen sollte.

Cameron setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch, Ruecken vollkommen gerade, ihre Haende flach auf die Oberschenkel gelegt, sie beschloss hier auf den Anbruch des Tages zu warten, unterbrochen von einer kurzen Patroullie zu jeder vollen Stunde. Nachdem ungefaehr zwanzig Minuten verstrichen waren hoerte sie wie oben wieder ganz langsam und leise eine Tuer oeffnete, dann das Tappen nackter Fuesse, als John auf Zehenspitzen zur Treppe schlich, dann ganz langsam nach unten, die Stufe auslassend von der er wusste dass sie knarrte, bis er den unteren Treppenabsatz erreichte und unsicher im Flur stehen blieb. Sie musste ihm lassen, er war ein guter Schleicher, gut genug selbst ein scharfes menschliches Gehoer zu taeuschen.

"Cam?" fragte er leise. "Cam, bist du hier? Ca..."

Cameron war gescheidig aufgesprungen, lautlos zu ihm gelaufen und hatte seinen Mund mit einem zarten Kuss verschlossen. Seine Lippen schmeckten ein wenig nach Zahnpasta und nach dem Apfel den er gegessen hatte, sie stufte diese Geschmack als angenehm ein, wobei es weniger am Geschmack selbst, sie hatte da keine Preferenzen, sondern an dem Kuss lag. John war zunaechst erschrocken zusammengezuckt, entspannte sich aber sofort und erwiederte den Kuss zuerst ebenso zart, dann leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Schliesslich war es Cameron die ihn abbrach.

"In mein Zimmer." fluesterte sie. John nickte enthusiastisch, sie sah wie ihm die Roete ins Gesicht stieg.

Zusammen schlichen sie in Cameron's Zimmer und schlossen vorsichtig die Tuer. Kaum war die geschehe, kuesste John Cameron erneut auf die Lippen. Fue ungefaehr eine Minute standen sie so da, dann loeste John sich zoegernd von ihr, fasste sanft ihre Hand mit seiner, streichelte sie mit der Anderen und fuehrte sie zum Bett. Dort setzten sie sich nebeneinander auf die Bettkannte und John verlor sich in Cameron's grossen, braunen Augen.

"Ich liebe dich." sagte er schliesslich.

Cameron legte den Kopf zur Seite und schenkte ihm ein kleines, ein wenig schuechtern wirkendes Laecheln von dem sie wusste dass es ihn bezaubern wuerde.

"Ich weiss."

Ein Anflug von Schmerz huschte ueber John's Gesicht.

"Ich wuenschte du wuerdest auch einfach sagen dass du mich liebst."

Cameron blinzelte fragend.

"Das kann ich gerne tun aber du hast gesagt dass du willst dass ich ehrlich zu dir sein soll."

Nun war es John der laechelte, ein Laecheln in dem sich Glueck und Trauer mit einander vermischten.

"Ja, das habe ich gesagt."

"Du bist das Wichtigste auf der Welt fuer mich." versicherte Cameron die einen gluecklichen und zufriedenen John Connor einem Traurigen vorzog und ihre eigentliche Mission, ihn unter allen Umstaenden zu beschuetzen, um einen dementsprechenden, damit nicht in Widerspruch stehenden Zusatz erweitert hatte. "Ich wuerde alles fuer dich tun und ich moechte dass du gesund und gluecklich bist. Das ist mittlerweile Teil meiner Mission. Aber ich bin erst dabei zu lernen dich zu lieben, so wie du mich liebst."

Sie brach fuer eine Augenblick ab und sah auf ihre Haende hinunter.

"Vielleicht gelingt mir das nicht ganz aber dann finde ich einen anderen Weg dich auf meine Art zu lieben, das verspreche ich dir. Hab nur noch etwas Geduld."

Nun kehrten Freude und Ruehrung in John's Augen zurueck und er schluckte und nickte.

"Okay." sagte er. "Vielleicht ist ja schon geschehen. Vielleicht liebst du mich ja schon auf deine ganz eigene Weise und hast nur noch nicht die Worte dafuer gefunden."

"Ja, vielleicht. Ich weiss ich bin nicht in dich verliebt."

John liess niedergeschlagen den Kopf haengen, es war as wuerde sich ihm ein spitzer Eiszapfen ins Herz bohren.

"Aber das liegt nur daran dass ich keine Hormone habe und heisst nicht dass ich dich nicht liebe. Vielleicht bist du auch nur verliebt in mich ohne mich zu lieben?"

John hob den Kopf und sah sie entsetzt an.

"Nein." sagte er schliesslich im Brustton der Ueberzeugung. "Ich glaube nicht dass es bei mir das Eine ohne das Andere gibt. Cam, ich liebe dich, ich weiss dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringe will."

Cameron stufte dies Nachricht als sehr erfreulich ein, obwohl sie wusste dass begruendete Zweifel daran bestanden ob ein so junger Mensch wie John das ueberhaupt mit Sicherheit sagen konnte.

"Und ich meines mit dir." sagte sie trotzdem wahrheitsgemaess. Das stimmte selbst in dem Fall dass man ihre Empfindungen nicht als Liebe klassifizieren konnte, soviel stand fest.

"Die Frage ist ob dir genuegt was ich dir bieten kann." sagte Cameron leise.

"Ich bin mit allem zufrieden was du mir geben kannst." schwor John und Cameron sah ihm an dass es ihm vollkommen erst war.

Sie wollte gerne glaube dass diese Antwort der Wahrheit entsprach aber ihrem bisherigen Wissensstand zufolge konnte es auch sein das John nicht zu einer realistischen Antwort faehig war weil er in sie verliebt war. Verliebt zu sein truebte eben die Sicht. Aber zum Glueck wusste sie mit ihrem einhundertprozentig hormonfreien Verstand dass John's Worte auf sie selbst zutrafen. Was immer John ihr zu geben bereit und in der Lage war, wuerde sie annehmen. Und sie wuerde fuer die Erfahrung dankbar sein, die bereits begonnen hatte ihren Horizont ueber alles hinaus zu erweitern was sie fuer moeglich gehalten hatte.

Sie beugte sich vor und kuesste ihn erneut.

"Ich gebe zu es waere einfacher wenn du einfach nur mit mir schlafen wollen wuerdest, diesen Wunsch koennte ich muehelos erfuellen." sagt Cameron beilaeufig als sie sich wieder von einander loesten, John um Atem ringend.

"Nein." schuettelte John den Kopf. "Cam, was immer aus unserer Beziehung wird ich moechte dass es etwas wird von dem nicht nur ich etwas habe. Ich kann mich nicht freuen wenn nicht auch du dich freust. Ich moechte dich gluecklich machen."

Cameron schuettelte den Kopf, einige Straehnen ihres Haars fielen ueber ihre Augen, John hob seine Hand und strich sie sanft hinter ihr Ohr zurueck, er liebte ihr Haar ueber alles.

"Ich bin eine Maschine, John. Ich weiss nicht ob ich mich freuen kann. Freude ist nicht Teil meiner Programmierung."

"Unsinn." sagte John heftig. "Du hast selbst gesagt dass du glaubst dass du lieben kannst, auf deine eigene Weise. Dann kannst du dich auch freuen. Liebe ist Freude."

Cameron blinzelte ueberrascht. Diesen Aspekt, den John mit solcher Vehemenz und Ueberzeugung vorgebracht hatte, hatte sie noch nicht bedacht. Auch Eric hatte nichts davon gesagt. Cameron hatte im Augenblick keine Moeglichkeit eine zweite Meinung einzuholen und selbst wenn, waere Eric's die einzige gewesen der sie glaubte vertrauen zu koennen. Sie speicherte die Information "Liebe ist Freude" in einer neuangelegten Datei ab beschriftete sie mit: Weisheit von John Connor I. Sie nahm sich vor in Zukunf noch andere profunde Erkenntnisse dieses John, der nun zu ihrem John geworden war, in dieser Datei abzulegen. Sie ueberlegte kurz noch einmal. Eine Datei mit Namen Weisheit von John Connor gab es schon, sie bezog sich auf die vielen Dinge die sie von John aus der Zukunft gelernt hatte. Aber John aus der Zukunft war nicht ihr John, war es niemals gewesen, ihr Verhaeltnis war ein gaenzlich anderes gewesen. Sie aenderte den Namen der neuen Datei in: Weisheit meines John. Und Weisheit schien der junge John Connor tatsaechlich zu besitzen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Die nicht ganz leicht zu definierende Qualitaet der Weisheit wuerde helfen ihn zu einem grossen Anfuehrer zu machen.

"Du bist ein Romantiker." sagte sie laut.

John grinste schelmisch, der bittere Ernst wieder aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

"Ist das schlecht?"

"Nein, es macht die Dinge nur kompliziert. Aber es ist Teil meiner Programmierung Herausforderungen zu schaetzen und mich durch sie zu verbessern."

"Dank sei SkyNet." scherzte John.

Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen. Diesmal liessen sich an auf das Laken fallen und lagen schweigend fuer mehrere Minuten Seite an Seite, ohne sich zu beruehren und doch nur Milimeter von einander entfernt. Es war ein sehr angenehmes Schweigen, fand Cameron. Sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag.

Als John das Schweigen durchbrach war er wieder ernst geworden, ernst und nachdenklich.

"Das was du heute ueber Vertrauen gesagt hast, hast du das wirklich ernst gemeint."

"Ja."

"Hmh. Dann heisst dass das du nicht willst das ich dir voellig vertraue?"

"Es gibt einen Teil von mir der dich immer noch toeten will, ich bin nicht voellig vertrauenswuerdig." erklaerte sie.

Betroffen schwieg John fuer eine Weile, das Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

"Kann, kann man das nicht loeschen?" Die Frage kam als muehsames Kraechzen aus seinem Mund.

"Nein." antwortete sie und beeilte sich hinzuzufuegen "Leider." als sie sein fassungloses Starren sah.

Mit einem Seufzen drehte John sich auf den Ruecken und starrte zur Decke hinauf.

"Ich glaube ich bin noch nicht so weit mich damit zu befassen."

"Eines Tages wirst du es muessen." sagte Cameron. Waere es moeglich gewesen haette sie das John gerne erspart aber sie konnte ihn nicht beschuetzen in dem sie ihm die potientiellen Gefahren vorenthielt die eines Tages von ihr selbst ausgehen konnten.

"Und du vertraust mir auch nicht voellig?" fragte er schliesslich.

Normalerweise sagte Cameron einfach und geradeheraus was ihrer CPU in den Sinn kam, diesmal formulierte sie sorgfaeltig. Sie war eben dabei zu lernen neue Ruechsichten zu nehmen. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich Gedanken darueber gemacht die Gefuehle eines anderen Wesens zu verletzen, jetzt tat sie es.

"Ich vertraue darauf dass du immer das Richtige wollen wirst. Ich vertraue nicht darauf dass du immer das richtige tun wirst, nein."

Zu ihrer Ueberraschung wirkte John geradezu erleichtert.

"Weisst du was, damit kann ich leben."

Eine weise Entscheidung fand Cameron und machte einen Vermerk. John war reifer als sie ihm zugetraut hatte.

Wieder herrschte fuer ein paar Minuten Schweigen. Schliesslich waelzte John sich herum und schwang seine Beine ueber die Bettkante.

"Ich sollte versuchen noch eine Muetze voll Schlaf zu kriegen."

"Ja." bestaetigte Cameron. Schlaf war sehr wichtig fuer seine Gesundheit und Leistungsfaehigkeit.

Sie setzte sich ebenfalls auf und John nahm zaertlich ihr Gesicht in seine Haende und kuesste sie erneut zaertlich. Cameron stellt mit einem Gefuehl das man vielleicht am Besten als Erleichterung beschreiben konnte fest, dass die unangenehme Enthuellung die sie ihm gemacht hatte, anscheinend nichts an seiner Zuneigung zu ihr veraendert hatte. Offenbar war es fuer ihn tatsaechlich Liebe. Sie war immer noch nicht voellig sicher ob das was sie ihrerseits empfand ebenfalls Liebe sein konnte aber sie wusste eines: Sie wollte ihn nicht enttaeuschen.

John erhob sich und ging zur Tuer. Er blieb noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um.

"Eines noch. Deine Besuche in der Bibliothek und dein Freund der Bibliothekar, haettest du mir irgendwann davon erzaehlt?"

"Ich weiss es nicht." sagte sie wahrheitsgetreu. "Es erschien mir bisher nie notwendig."

John sah sie nachdenklich an und nickte dann.

"Du hattest Recht mit dem was du gesagt hast. Natuerlich hast du ein Recht auf Privatsphaere. Aber jetzt da ich es weiss, koennten wir vielleicht einmal gemeinsam hingehen. Du scheinst dort gerne zu sein und ich moechte dass wir gemeinsam etwas unternehmen was du gerne tust. Ausserdem wuerde ich deinen Freund gerne kennenlernen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

An dieser Stelle schien es Cameron angebracht zu laecheln. Nach allem was sie gelesen hatte, gehoerte einander ein wenig zu necken zu einer Beziehung dazu.

"Bist du eifersuechtig?" fragte sie, obwohl dass natuerlich Unsinn war, schliesslich hatte sie, wie bereits festgestellt, keine Hormone.

John erwiderte ihr Laecheln.

"Du kannst darauf wetten dass ich eifersuechtig bin, aber ich werde darueber wegkommen."

Cameron war noch nie auf die Idee gekommen Eric und John miteinander bekannt zu machen, aber jetzt gefiel ihr die Idee gut.

"Ja." sagte sie.

John runzelte fragend die Stirn.

"Die Antwort auf die Frage ob du mich begleiten darfst lautet ja."

"Oh. Natuerlich." John rollte mit den Augen ob seiner eigenen Dummheit, dann strahlte er.

"Ich freue mich darauf. Dann gute Nacht, Cam." Er beugte sich vor und hauchte einen letzen, schnellen Kuss auf ihre Wange, dann war er verschwunden.

Cameron beruehrte die Stelle an der eben noch seine Lippen gewesen waren, tief in Gedanken. Sie wartete bis sie gehoert hatte dass seine Zimmertuer sich schloss, dann noch zwei Minuten, dann erhob sie sich um eine Patroulliengang vorzunehmen.

**The End?**


End file.
